Alexis
Alexis (born c. 375 bc, Thurii, Lucania Italy—died c. 275), one of the foremost writers of Middle and New Comedy at Athens, a low form of comedy that succeeded the Old Comedy of Aristophanes. Alexis came from Thurii but apparently lived most of his long life in Athens; he was said to have been Menander’s uncle. According to Plutarch, he lived to the age of 106 and died on the stage while being crowned. Alexis is said to have written 245 plays, of which only 1,000 lines survive. From a total of 340 plays we only know the titles of 139 Plays these are Achaiis ("The Achaean Woman") Adelphoi ("The Brothers") Agonis, or Hippiskos Aichmalotos ("The Prisoner of War") Aiopoloi ("Goat-Herders") Aisopos ("Aesop") Aleiptria ("Female Physical Trainer") Ampelourgos ("The Vine-Dresser") Amphotis Ankylion Anteia Apeglaukomenos Apobates ("The Trick Rider") Apokoptomenos Archilochos Asklepiokleides Asotodidaskalos ("Teacher of Debauchery") Atalante Atthis Bomos ("The Altar") Bostrychos ("Lock of Hair") Brettia ("The Bruttian Woman") Choregis Daktylios ("The Ring") Demetrios, or Philetairus Diapleousai ("Women Sailing Across The Sea") Didymoi ("The Twins") Dis Penthon ("Twice Grieving") Dorkis, or Poppyzousa ("Lip-Smacking Woman") Dropides Eis To Phrear ("Into The Well") Eisoikizomenos ("The Banished Man") Ekkeryttomenos Ekpomatopoios ("The Cup-Maker") Epidaurios ("The Man From Epidaurus") Epikleros ("The Heiress") Epistole ("The Letter") Epitropos ("The Guardian", or "Protector") Eretrikos ("Man From Eretria") Erithoi ("Weavers"), or Pannychis ("All-Night Festival") Galateia ("Galatea") Graphe ("The Document") Gynaikokratia ("Government By Women") Helene ("Helen") Helenes Arpage ("Helen's Capture") Helenes Mnesteres ("Helen's Suitors") Hellenis ("The Greek Woman") Hepta Epi Thebais ("Seven Against Thebes") Hesione ("Hesione") Hippeis ("Knights") Homoia Hypnos ("Sleep") Hypobolimaios ("The Changeling") Iasis ("The Cure, or Remedy") Isostasion Kalasiris Karchedonios ("The Man From Carthage") Katapseudomenos ("The False Accuser") Kaunioi ("The Men From Kaunos") Keryttomenos Kitharodos Kleobouline ("Cleobuline") Knidia ("The Woman From Cnidus") Koniates ("Plasterer") Kouris ("The Lady Hairdresser") Krateuas, or Pharmakopoles ("Pharmacist") Kybernetes ("The Pilot or Helmsman") Kybeutai ("The Dice-Players") Kyknos ("The Swan") Kyprios ("The Man from Cyprus") Lampas ("The Torch") Lebes ("The Cauldron") Leukadia ("Woman From Leucas"), or Drapetai ("Female Runaways") Leuke Lemnia ("The Woman From Lemnos") Linos ("Linus") Lokroi ("The Locrians") Lykiskos Mandragorizomene ("Mandrake-Drugged Woman") Manteis ("Diviners," or "Seers") Meropis ("Meropis") Midon ("Midon") Milesia ("Milesian Woman") Milkon ("Milcon") Minos ("Minos") Mylothros ("The Miller") Odysseus Aponizomenos ("Odysseus Washing Himself") Odysseus Hyphainon ("Odysseus Weaving Cloth") Olympiodoros Olynthia ("The Woman From Olynthos") Opora ("Autumn") Orchestris ("The Dancing-Girl") Orestes ("Orestes") Pallake ("The Concubine") Pamphile Pankratiastes Parasitos ("The Parasite") Pezonike Phaidon, or Phaidrias Phaidros ("Phaedrus") Philathenaios ("Lover of the Athenian People") Philiskos Philokalos, or Nymphai ("Nymphs") Philotragodos ("Lover of Tragedies") Philousa Phryx ("The Phrygian") Phygas ("The Fugitive") Poietai ("Poets") Poietria ("The Poetess") Polykleia ("Polyclea") Ponera ("The Wicked Woman") Pontikos ("The Man From Pontus") Proskedannymenos Protochoros ("First Chorus") Pseudomenos ("The Lying Man") Pylaia Pyraunos Pythagorizousa ("Female Disciple of Pythagoras") Rhodion, or Poppyzousa ("Lip-Smacking Woman") Sikyonios ("The Man From Sicyon") Skeiron Sorakoi Spondophoros ("The Libation-Bearer") Stratiotes ("The Soldier") Synapothneskontes ("Men Dying Together") Syntrechontes Syntrophoi Syrakosios ("Man From Syracuse") Tarantinoi ("Men From Tarentum") Thebaioi ("Men From Thebes") Theophoretos ("Possessed by a God") Thesprotoi ("Men From Thesprotia") Theteuontes ("Serfs") Thrason ("Thrason") Titthe ("The Wet-Nurse") Tokistes ("Money-Lender"), or Katapseudomenos ("The False Accuser") Traumatias ("The Wounded Man") Trophonios ("Trophonius") Tyndareos ("Tyndareus") Category:List Category:European Heroes Category:Pagans Category:Artists Category:Book Authors Category:Writers Category:Greek Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroes of antiquity Category:Officials Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Cruel ending Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Italian Heroes